


Flannelly All Together

by PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fall season, M/M, Modern AU, PJ Party (Platonic Percy Jr & Jamila), flannel, pumpkin spice season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: Rupert and Amir go camping with family and friends! Modeling, design and music gigs have kept the four friends and the two mothers from getting together but a lull for the fall season means it’s time to break out the tents...and the flannels that Lavinia got for everyone!
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Joan/Cecily (Two Princes Podcast), Percy Jr & Jamila (Two Princes Podcast), Percy Sr/Marjorie (Two Princes Podcast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Flannelly All Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudCover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/gifts), [Issa_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issa_Z/gifts).



> Based on art from issandraf on Instagram. Beta read by CloudCover23.

In their apartment, Rupert and Amir bustled around the two suitcases on the bed, adding items as they passed. Rupert made sure to bring his toiletries this time; last trip had been miserable without his preferred brand of toothpaste. Amir set his now-worn-in boots next to the door; last trip they’d been brand new and his feet had suffered.They didn’t go camping as often as they liked, but they enjoyed getting outdoors. Finally, Amir set an item on top of his open suitcase that gave Rupert pause. 

“Uh, baby? What’s that?” Rupert asked as he tried on a pair of jeans he couldn’t remember buying. 

Amir turned, an extra set of purple shoelaces in his hand. “Uh, oh! The flannel your mom sent me. You got one too, didn’t you?”

Taking off the jeans, Rupert folded them and set them in Amir’s closet. Either he’d lost weight since buying them, or they’d been Amir’s to begin with. “I did. I don’t want to wear it though. I spent enough time wearing clothes my mommy picked out for me.”

Snorting at Rupert’s sarcasm, Amir reached into one of his suitcase pockets to tuck the shoelaces in and pulled out a set of headphones.. “That’s where those were! I’ve been looking for these. And anyway, your mom hasn’t asked you to wear anything in particular since you left her modeling agency. Can’t you indulge her once? It’ll just be for, like, one picture of us all together.”

Huffing, Rupert dug through the bottom of his closet and pulled out the flannel shirt his mother sent him. Holding it at arm’s length as if it were something foul. “Fine, but it’s going in your suitcase.”

“Fine by me. I left a little room in case you overloaded yours again,” Amir said, looking at the pile of stuff Rupert still had yet to pack. . 

Rupert put his hands on his hips indignantly. “My suitcase was smaller! I didn’t have humongous Samsonite money when we went up to the falls last year, Mr Got-A-Gap contract.”

Amir snorted rudely. “You still don’t have that kinda money, that suitcase was a gift from my mother after yours broke.”

Rupert groaned, remembering the humiliation he felt when the bottom of his old suitcase split as he rolled into Atossa’s townhome last Christmas. All of his underwear had been stuffed into the bottom of the case and came tumbling out. His boxers were bad enough, but it was absolutely mortifying to see some of the more skimpy stuff he only wore for Amir sprawled across the hardwood floor. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Atossa helped him pick it all up. Her expression upon realizing she was handling a tuxedo-themed jockstrap was equal parts amused and apologetic. 

Shaking his head, Rupert checked the two hiking bags they’d packed the night before. “Whatever Amir, I have plenty of money. Who was it that bought the hiking backpacks again?”

“From a military surplus store?” Amir asked, derisively. 

Rupert sat on the bed and picked up his bag, inspecting it one more time to make sure it wasn’t about to fall apart. “A fancy military surplus store!” He said, feeling as childish as he sounded. Picking some lint from the side, he bit his lower lip to keep from pouting. 

Turning around, Amir caught Rupert’s expression. He came over and gently tugged the bag out of Rupert’s hands and set it aside. “You’re right, honey. I’m sorry for bringing it up. I know I shouldn’t joke about money.”

“I provide for us too,” Rupert said, folding his arms across his chest. 

Amir mentally slapped himself. He knew he had to make this right quickly. “You do! Even after we splurged on new phones. You’ve kept up on the bills and the tab at Jamila’s bar. And your designs are gonna get picked up eventually. Even without using your mother’s connections.” He gently tugged at Rupert’s hands. 

Finally, Rupert opened his arms and let Amir hug him. “Nobody cares about my stuff. They just pretend to when they hear my last name.”

Amir combed his fingers through Rupert’s curly hair. “You could change it to mine. I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind.”

Rupert laughed, although Amir caught the bitterness in it. “I’m sure mine would.”

“Maybe talk to her about it on this trip?” Amir asked, trying his best to be helpful. 

Nuzzling his head into Amir’s stomach, Rupert laughed again, this time it sounded nicer. “I thought you wanted this trip to be fun?”

Even through his shirt, Rupert tickled him with his head. Amir laughed, trying to get away. Unfortunately, Amir didn’t account for Rupert’s legs and nearly tripped over them. Instead, Rupert spun him onto the bed and began tickling his sides in earnest. Amir bucked, sending his thankfully zipped up suitcase onto the floor off the other side of the bed. He was at a distinct disadvantage; Rupert knew all the spots that would incapacitate any resistance Amir could mount. Finally, Amir begged off and Rupert let up. They lay next to each other amid the scattered debris of Rupert’s unfinished packing. 

Amir picked up a pair of Rupert’s underwear and tossed it at his face. “Fair enough, sweetheart. Do you have everything you need this time? Did you remember your toothpaste?”

Taking the scandalous article off of his face, Rupert threw it in his case and picked up the box of toothpaste from under his knee. “Yeah, yeah. Got it right here. Gimme a few minutes and I’ll have this pile packed away without overloading it!”

Gingerly picking himself up off of the bed, Amir surveyed the mess. “Okay, I’m done with mine. I’ll just make sure the auto feeder is set on Porridge and Fitzroy’s bowls. PJ is great and all, but he tends to over feed the boys.”

Rupert reached a hand out. Amir helped him up and Rupert shooed him away. “That he does. I’d rather not come home to another shoe-full of vomit.”

A few minutes later as Amir was double-checking that the kitchen was clean, a dejected-looking Rupert slumped into a chair at the kitchen bar counter. Turning around from the sink, Amir smiled. “Okay, gloomy face. What didn’t fit in the suitcase?”

“It’s fine. I don’t need it,” Rupert said, picking up an orange and peeling it with a bit more force than necessary. 

Grabbing a paper towel to place under the fruit, Amir leaned in and kissed Rupert’s nose. “Please don’t pout. You know how cute it is.”

“I’m not pouting,” Rupert pouted. He fed Amir a slice of orange. 

Amir turned his head to spit a seed onto the paper towel. “Okay Roo. What can I do to help?”

Rupert sighed and fed Amir another piece of orange, taking care to squeeze the seed out this time. “Show me how to fold my stuff so it fits better. Please.”

“Feed me about three more slices and I will,” Amir said, smiling eagerly as Rupert brought another slice to his lips. 

“Deal.”

The orange consumed, they returned to the bedroom. Amir pulled Rupert’s suitcase up off of the floor and removed the clothes. Rupert sat on the bed cross legged and watched as Amir rolled his socks and underwear up. Amir laid out his shirts and pants next. Setting the socks and underwear inside, he folded the clothes into one roughly pillow sized bundle and placed it neatly back into the case. 

Rupert held his hand up. “You’re a magician.”

High-fiving Rupert, Amir smiled. “I’ve just packed more than my fair share of suitcases. Mother and I were always on the move.” He laced their fingers together and pulled Rupert’s hand close so he could kiss it. 

Rupert poked Amir’s side and he flinched away, letting go of his hand. Zipping up his case, Rupert wiggled his nose at Amir playfully. “Are you excited to see Mama Atossa? She’s been in Europe so long it’s like she moved there.”

Picking up Rupert’s case and setting it beside the door next to his own, Amir turned around to see Rupert sprawled over their bed. “Yeah, that was an insane tour, if her stories are anything to go by. But I’m also excited to see Cecily and Joan.”

As Amir crawled over Rupert and eased his weight onto him, he leaned in for a kiss. Rupert's head popped up unexpectedly, eager to meet their lips together. Catching Rupert's forehead with his nose, Amir jolted his head back. Eyes wide, Rupert kissed Amir's forearm as Amir checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Satisfied, he lowered his head again to go for another kiss. Waiting patiently this time, Rupert kissed Amir properly. 

As Amir leaned back, Rupert slowly came up to kiss his nose better as well. "Aw, I've missed them too! Can't believe they got to tour with Whydra. I'm so jealous."

Amir settled onto his side, legs still tangled with Rupert's. “You ever notice that all our friends and family are either models or musicians?”

A third, slightly whinier, voice chimed in from just outside the doorway. “Aww, am I not a friend? You trust me with a key to your place and everything!”

Amir flopped onto his back next to Rupert and glared. “Percy, you’re supposed to knock before you come in.”

Percy Jr gestured at himself, standing outside of the room. “I'm not in! And the door was wide open. Not my fault you two were gonna get freaky without closing the door.”

Rupert sat up and groaned. “We were not going to ‘get freaky,’ as you kids put it.”

Percy pursed his lips together. “I’m literally six months younger than you two.”

Amir snorted and elbowed Rupert softly. “Practically a child.”

Rupert nodded. “A mere babe.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Okay boomers.”

Amir got up and looked past Percy down the hall. “Is Wence with you?”

Percy shook his head. “Nah, the little squirt isn’t visiting until tomorrow. Dad and Marjorie wanted to spoil him some more. Or whatever it is they called it...online school? I used to beg to do school at home. Little brat gets to knock his class work out and then go play with his animal friends."

Heading into the bathroom, Amir checked the cabinets for any missing travel toiletries. From there, he called back. "Oh, have they gotten any word about the adoption yet?"

Picking at his nails, Percy Jr sighed. "The adoption was finalized last week, I think.”

Rupert shot out of bed. “Peej! Why didn’t you tell us! I’d’ve gotten him a gift or sent a card or something.” He crossed the room to Percy, hands on hips.

Unrepentant, Percy folded his arms across his chest. “Nothing for me? I just became a big brother!”

Poking Percy in the chest, Rupert jibed. “More like a big bother.”

“You’re a bigger bother,” Amir called from the bathroom.

“No one’s a bigger bother than me!” Percy said in mock indignation. Amir and Rupert laughed but Percy's smile faded quickly. Percy turned back towards the kitchen. Rupert followed him.

Percy stopped at the living room and looked at a picture frame on the bookshelf. Rupert followed his gaze and smiled. It was all of them together a little over a year ago; Rupert, Amir, Cecily, Joan, Percy Jr, and Jamila. Rupert rubbed Percy's arm. "You wanna talk about it?"

Percy turned away and paced. "It's just...I know I shouldn't feel like it but I can't help it."

"How do you feel?" Rupert asked.

"It's stupid."

Rupert shook his head. "Your feelings aren't stupid Percy. Irrational, maybe, but no one's ever completely rational. It doesn't make your feelings less..."

"Easy with the psych student stuff, Roo," Amir cautioned as he came in, carrying a few cups from their room to clean before they left. 

Percy threw himself across the couch and groaned. "Just tell me they're not replacing me."

Rupert playfully tugged at Percy's shoelaces. "You're not being replaced, Percy. Your dad and step-mom still love you, unless Senior has been back on his bullshit."

Percy wiggled his feet, untying the laces Rupert had in his hand. "No, he's been good. He wants to take me up fishing next weekend. Well, me and Wence. Get ‘his boys’ together."

"That's nice, isn't it?" Rupert asked as he absent-mindedly re-tied Percy’s shoes. 

"Be nicer if it wasn't fishing,” Percy said, sitting up after Rupert finished tying his shoes together. With an irritated glare, Percy untied his laces again. “Wence is super sweet. It would break his heart if I didn't go."

"How's Marjorie?" Amir asked from the kitchen. 

Kicking his shoes off, Percy wiggled his mismatched toe socks and sighed. "Spoiling Wence rotten. She never treated me like she does him."

"Well, didn’t you say when you were growing up, it was more likely that she would get the boot before you did if it came down to it?” Rupert asked, sitting next to Percy on the couch. 

"Dad did always threaten me with military school if I didn't treat Marjorie nicely."

Amir came around with a box of leftover ‘spoil Rupert’ candy. Offering one to Percy, Amir shrugged. "But he never did. I don't know if he could. But that's just the impression I get from your dad. I could be wrong."

"No, I think you're right. I'm just being selfish,” Percy said as he reached in for a piece of candy. Amir jokingly closed the box on his fingers, eliciting a yelp from the younger man followed by a laugh. 

Rupert kicked Amir’s backside gently. “Behave.”

Amir took the lid completely off and handed the whole box over to Percy. "Well, you can be as selfish as you like while we're gone. Just don't make a big mess and make sure our fur babies are good."

Around a mouthful of almond cluster, Percy piped up. "Oh yah, they're passed out on the balcony right now, by the way."

Rupert smiled and tried to look out the sliding glass door from where he sat. "Yeah, they do like their afternoon nap. Hey, if it makes you feel any better you can have whatever’s in the fridge, too.”

“Sweet," Percy said drily. "Leftover pot pie.”

Amir frowned. “How did you know...never mind. Of course you checked the fridge before seeing us.”

“Had to make sure the wet food isn’t expired.”

Standing up, Rupert finally caught sight of the two dogs. Porridge’s head rested atop Fitzroy’s side. Both were completely passed out. “Yah, how thoughtful of you. Well we’ll make sure to bring you both something to make up for us missing adoption day!”

Two chocolate pieces in one hand, Percy stretched back out on the couch. He set the box on the coffee table and hunted for the remote with one hand. “Thanks in advance! Marjorie says not to get Wence any more pets. The kid practically has a menagerie at the farm.”

“That’s what they get for moving upstate,” Amir said, putting the lid back on the box of chocolates and handing the remote to Percy. 

They all snapped their heads towards the balcony, where the sound of screeching tires and the blaring of a horn issued. Porridge and Fitzroy started barking in response. Opening the sliding glass door, Rupert called the boys inside so they'd quiet down. Looking up, he groaned. Poking his head back in, he called to Amir. "Mom's here."


End file.
